


she loves me

by sapphfics



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Canon Backstory, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: She loves me not.





	she loves me

She’s six years old when Titain arrives and rips her from her home like she’s a weed. 

The voice in her head screams when it happens, and when the soldiers come for her, Ava begs them to leave her alone. 

“You’re a child of Titain now,” one of them tells her, as they shackle her to her chair. The airship is cold but that’s not what makes a shiver run up her spine. “You will come with us, and you will learn of him, and save your soul. You should be grateful we got to you so soon.” 

“What about my parents?” Ava asks, half-mumbling. If she could feel her hands, she put them over her ears and yell until she blocked out everything. 

“Forget about them. You won’t see them again.” 

It’s not a suggestion. 

Ava feels a tear run down her cheek. 

She feels a warm hand on her own. 

Ava looks up to see a face as lovely as a field of flowers. 

“It’ll be okay,” She promises. “They took me, too. We’ll stick together, you and me. It’ll be like a pact.” 

“A pact?” 

“Like a promise,” She explains, talking very fast. “No matter what happens, we won’t let them take us. They might have our home, but they can’t take our minds, right?”

“No,” Ava says, trying not to show her scepticism, because she remembers the screams of her neighbours being led into a room full of metal suits, the saws boring into their brains. She decides not to tell the girl this. 

“What’s your name? I’m Magnolia, but my parents call me Maggie. Or, well, they used to.” Maggie glances down at the floor. 

“I’m...I’m Ava.” 

The restraints burn away, and it feels like a new beginning. 

//

No flowers grow on Titan, not real ones, but Ava steals a plastic red rose for Maggie’s birthday and hopes it’s enough. 

“Ava,” Maggie breathes. “It wonderful! Thank you so much!”

It’s the first time Maggie hugs her and Ava can’t breathe. 

“You’re welcome,” Ava tucks a strand of muddy brown hair behind her ear and hopes she isn’t blushing.

Maggie is smiling, bright as a thousand suns, and Ava never knew she was capable of making someone so happy. 

//

Maggie gets her a flower for her birthday as well, and she apologises because it’s not as if there’s any gift shops on Titan’s planets. 

“I asked him if there was anywhere I could buy a present and she said, and I quote, ‘Why would you need one of those? The only gift you need is Titan’s love’,” Maggie mimics their teacher, high pitched and so ridiculous it makes Ava giggle. “So, I got you a flower. Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise,” Ava insists, and resists the urge to hold the yellow dandelion to her chest. “I love it! Now we match!”

“Yeah,” Maggie agrees. “Some people have friendship bracelets, we have friendship flowers. We’re special that way.” 

It’s the first time Maggie has ever verbally acknowledged them as being anything more than desperate allies, and Ava feels her as though a knife is being twisted in her stomach. 

// 

“They think it’s all in my head,” Ava almost sobs. “The voice, I mean. It’s always been there, but they don’t believe me. One of them even said I’m mad.” 

“We’re all mad here,” Maggie assures her, but she puts an arm around Ava’s shaking shoulders. “But all the best people are. And besides, the only thing they believe is Titan.”

“Do you believe me, Maggie?” 

“Yes.” 

Ava wipes a tear from her cheek and almost feels better. 

//

Afterwards, Ava rips off a petal from the plastic flower Maggie gave her so long ago. 

“She loves me not,” Ava whispers and feels herself burning from within.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this probably sucks, but i’ve been meaning to write something for these two since i started this series back in 2015, so...sorry? also this was based on the assumption/personal headcanon that maggie and tuls pacted when she was much younger because tuls is nicer i guess? idk i feel like he’d be better at explaining the benefits of demonic possession and what not.
> 
> comment if you enjoyed? <3


End file.
